Quand un Roi ne peut vaincre toute les flammes !
by Yuna-Maky
Summary: Thorin roi-sous-la-montagne rêve de gouverner Erébor avec ses deux neveux, Fili et Kili. Ils partira alors a ça requête. Mi-naine mi-hobbit Éléonore vas tout faire pour les aider. Mais son charme ne laissera pas indifférent la ligné des Durins. Thorin sera-t-il vaincre les flammes du cœur ? Résumé pas top. En espérant que cette histoire vous plaira. Thorin X OC.
1. Chapitre 1 : 20 ans qui valent 70 ans

**Voilà ma première fiction sur le monde fabuleux de J.R.R Tolken. Les personnages et le monde ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Eléonore, son père et peut être d'autres personnages à venir.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 1 : 20 ans qui valent 70 ans

Ah les nains, c'est créatures si petites et pourtant ils sont sans nul doute les plus têtues et les plus bornées que la Terre n'ai jamais porté. Mais ils sont aussi vaillants, courageux et fort. Leurs faits et gestes sont dictés par leurs cœurs. Et seul l'amour peut les faire plier.

Les Hobitts quant à eux seraient merveilleusement décrit par les mots simple et casanier. Mais leur grandeur âme est tout aussi connue que leur goût pour la nourriture.

Quant à moi, je ne suis ni de l'une ni de l'autre de ces races. D'autres vous diront que je suis des deux.

Je n'appartiens à aucune race qui existe en ce monde et pourtant je suis dite de deux d'entre elles.

Mon père Thréor. T grand-duc d'Hérébord.

Ma mère Chantine.B, cousine de Bilbo. S.

Mon père est un ami du roi, Thorin.

Ma mère est la seule à ne jamais avoir été accepté dans cette communauté qu'est celle des nains. Vous vous demandez sûrement comment a-t-elle réussis à s'y intégrer, mais cela est une autre histoire qu'elle raconte d'ailleurs elle-même très bien dans un roman de sa main (une habitude chez les Hobbits).

C'est en ce jour du 21 décembre 1383, en pleine fête du solstice d'hiver, là où les premières glaces tombent, que mes yeux virent les jours pour la première et dernière fois.

En effet en tant que futur héritière d'une grande famille naine et la première Naine-Hobitt de toute l'histoire des nains j'étais la chose la plus précieuse que le peuple nain avait, même plus que la légendaire Arkenstone perdu. Sachez-le, les naines sont rares du a la supériorité notoire du génome masculin chez les nains. De ce fait il est dotant plus rare d'avoir une naine héritière.

J'étais donc aduler par ce peuple qui n'était pas le mien et sans comprendre la raison de cette adoration. Je ne me sentais pas plus Naine que Hobitt ... J'étais une tare de la nature à cause de ma mixité. Les autres me le montraient soit en m'adulant soit me haïssant.

En effet, en plus d'être enfermer dans les quartiers de ma famille et de ne jamais y être sorti, les rares fois où j'avais pu rencontrer des garçons, ils me traitaient tous soit comme un monstre difforme soit ils me courtisaient tout en ayant derrière la tête une seule et unique chose : l'argent de mon père.

Mes seuls amis étaient Kili et Fili. C'était les seuls en qui j'avais confiance. Pourquoi ? Car tous deux sont les neveux de Thorin Oakenshield fils de Thráin fils de Thrór roi-sous-la-montagne. Ils n'ont donc aucune vue sur mon héritage. Je les avais connues grâce à mon père.

En ce soir du 21 Décembre 1453 Thréör, organisait une grande réception en l'honneur de mes 70 ans (ce qui vaut a 20 ans Humain). C'était un bal masqué. Kili et Fili étaient tous deux invités et notre roi, Thorin Oakenshield, aussi.

Toute la haute société était invitée. Cependant je ne savais reconnaître personne hormis mes deux amis. A cause de mon enfermement je ne savais même pas à quoi ressemblait le Roi.

J'étais dans ma chambre et mes domestiques m'aidaient à m'habiller pour le soir.

L'heure d'arrivée des invités approchait à grand pas.

L'anxiété m'envahissait peu à peu que les minutes s'écoulaient.

D'ici quelques minutes tous seraient arrivés, même le Roi et se serait à moi de faire mon entrée.

Ça y est c'était l'heure.

J'abaissais mon masque de chat.

Je sortais de ma chambre.

Je me dirigeais vers le grand escalier. J'entendais les gens rire et discuter en bas.

Je m'engageais. Les discutions s'arrêtèrent.

Je dévisageais les invités et ne reconnaissais personne hormis mon père avec son masque de cerf.

Un jeune nain attira mon attention. Il était grand (pour un nain), avait une longue barbe noire tressée et ornée d'anneaux dorés. Il portait un masque de loup. Ses yeux bleus étaient aussi perçants que la mère sous une nuit de pleine lune. Nos regards ne se lâchèrent pas une seconde pendant ma longue descente. Cependant une fois arrive en bas mon père s'approcha de moi et me parla, me forçant donc à quitter du regard mon beau loup bleu.

**" Mes chers amis ! S'exclama mon père. Je vous présente ma fille chérie Eléonore! Aujourd'hui elle fête ses 70 ans ! Alors qui prendra sa première danse ? "**

Je priais intérieurement que ce soit lui qui la prenne.

Je senti alors une main chaude se poser sur mon épaule.

**" C'est moi qui la prendrai. »** Tonna une voie grave.

**Voilà ce chapitre est terminé. En espérant qu'il vous aura plus. J'attends vos avis avec impatience. Les riviews sont les biens venues car après tout la seule récompense d'un écrivain c'est les commentaires de ses lecteurs (bons ou mauvais).**


	2. Chapter 2 : Le Bal

**Chapitre 2 : Le Bal**

Je me retournais lentement pleine d'espoir. Et pour la première fois de ma vieAulë (dieu des Nains) répondu à mon appel.

Mon Loup bleu se tenait devant moi.

Tout le monde nous laissa donc place, la musique retenti, et la danse commença.

L'une de ses mains pris la mienne et l'autre se posa sur ma hanche. J'étais pétrifiée, fascinée par ce regard bleu qui me perçait à jours. J'étais comme obnubilée par mon cavalier.

**« Votre main ma dame. »** Me dit-il discrètement, me faisant sortir de ma rêverie.

Les joues roses, je posais ma main libre sur son épaule et la valse commença enfin.

Nous étions seuls à danser au début puis, après quelques minutes, d'autres couples nous rejoignirent.

Je fixais intensément mes pieds comme absorbée par ces derniers. J'étais bien trop timide pour soutenir le regard de mon cavalier.

Ce dernier me pris le menton et me releva délicatement la tête.

**« Mademoiselle pourquoi me cachez-vous donc ce regard ? Il est si beau. »**

Je ne pus répondre. Mes lèvres étaient figées par la gêne et mes joues concurrençaient avec les pivoines.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ensuite. Mon regard soudé à celui de mon bel inconnu.

Cependant cet instant magique fut soudainement interrompu par un jeune renard.

Je le reconnu immédiatement. C'était Kili. Je voulus lui dire de nous laisser mais en gentil nain respectant les coutumes mon loup lui céda ma main et je fus donc obligé de danser avec Kili.

Mais juste avant de partir mon inconnu chuchota à Kili quelques mots. Ce dernier acquiesça.

Une fois qu'il fut partie je pris Kili par le col et lui dit **« Non mais pourquoi es-tu venue !? Ne voyais-tu pas que j'étais passablement occupée ? »**

**« Calmes toi princesse. Ne me dit pas que tu as craqué sur ce nain. »**

**« Et si c'était le cas ? »** Lui répondis-je quelque peu condescendante pendant que nous valsions toujours.

**« Oublie le tout de suite Eléonore ! Affirma-t-il durement. Ce Nain n'est pas fait pour toi. J'aimais tu ne l'aura. »**

**« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »**

Je n'eus pas le temps d'avoir ma réponse que son frère, Fili, me prit à son frère pour la danse suivante.

**« Non Fili laisse-moi ! Il faut que je parle à ton frère. » Dis-je tout en me débattant.**

**« Ah non Princesse ! Tu m'avais promis une danse et celle-ci que je veux. »**

**« Mais Fili il faut que je parle d'urgence à Kili »**

**« Et de quoi dois-tu lui parler ? De ce jeune loup, n'est-ce pas ?»**

**« Comment l'as-tu deviné ? »**

**« Parce que je me doute de ce que mon frère a pu te dire : que tu n'étais pas faite pour lui ? »**

**« Oui, et je suppose que toi aussi tu penses pareille ? » **

**« Non, pas cette fois. Je pense au contraire que ça pourrais coller. »**

Encore une fois je fus forcé de changer de cavalier. Cette fois ci c'était un nain pas très grand (pour un nain), gros et qui puais l'alcool. Sa barbe rousse était des plus abjectes. En regardant dedans on pouvait aisément savoir de quoi avait été composé son diner.

**« Madame. Je me présente, Merör pour vous servir. » Dit-il tout en s'inclinant.**

**« Dame Eléonore, pour vous servir. »Répondis-je avec tout autant d'entrain que si je dansais avec un troll. **

**« Mon père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous jeune damoiselle. »** Ajouta-t-il se sentant obligé de faire la conversation.

Ayant peu d'entrain à lui répondre je préférais couper net à cette dernière.

**« Eh bien, de vous, il ne m'en a jamais parlé. »**

Ma remarque eue l'effet voulu et nous finîmes notre danse calmement mais je conservai une distance de sécurité entre lui et moi.

Mes yeux cherchaient partout dans la salle le jeune loup sans jamais le trouver. Je croisai à plusieurs reprises les regards de Fili et Kili qui me lancèrent tout deux des sourires moqueurs.

De nombreuses danses s'enchainèrent les unes aux autres. Sans jamais voir réapparaitre mon bel inconnu, des vieux, des jeunes, des gros, des maigres... tous les types divers et variés de nain prirent mon bras sans jamais être celui que j'attendais.

Quand je réussi enfin à me faufilé dehors je le vis. Il était là, posé sur la rambarde de la grande terrasse. Un rayon de lune coulant sur son corps parfait. Ne laissant aucun doute sur les formes qui se dessinaient sur son torse à travers sa chemise d'un bleu royale.

Son manteau de fourrure soulignait sa carrure. Je l'admirais sans un bruit pendant de longues minutes.

C'est alors qu'il se retourna et d'un geste de tête m'invita à le rejoindre, ce que je fis immédiatement.

Fin du chapitre en espérant qu'il vous aura plus ^^ prochain chapitre beaucoup plus long ! Promis !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le début d'une aventure

**La chanson utiliser dans ce chapitre ne m'appartient pas. Elle est présente dans « The Hobbit » et est juste magnifique que ce soit en anglais ou en français.**

**Chapitre 3 : Le début d'une aventure**

Je m'avançai calmement. Appuya mes coudes sur la rambarde non loin de lui. Laissant juste assez de distance entre nous pour qu'il ne puisse voir mes joues rosies. Mon masque ne suffisait pas tout cacher.

Le bel inconnu tourna son regard vers moi et à nouveaux je fus transporté par ce magnifique éclat bleu. Il s'approcha de moi et s'appuya dos contre la rembarque. Il me fixa pendant de longues minutes. Le silence était maitre. Il fut rompu par le rire du jeune Loup.

**« Puis-je vous demander la cause de votre rire ? » Le questionnais-je, toute timide.**

**« Excusez-moi ma dame. C'est juste que vous avez … »**

**« Une tache ? Où ça ? Où ça ? » Le coupais-je brusquement, m'affolant et gitant dans tous les sens.**

Je senti tout d'un coup ca mais se poser sur la mienne, me stoppant dans mes mouvement.

**« Calmez-vous, c'est juste votre mèche toute droite sur votre tête qui a provoqué en moi un éclat de rire. » **

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, il remit en place la dite mèche. La sensation de sa main dans mes cheveux eu pour effet de me déclencher un frisson qui me parcouru du coup jusqu'au pied.

**« Vous avez froid ma Dame. Tenez. » Dit-il tout en me passant son manteau de fourrure.**

Je senti son odeur enivré mes sens. Elle était à la fois musquée et poivré. Il s'y mêlait aussi une odeur d'alcool, comme pour tous les nains d'ailleurs. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec ce gros lourdaud de Merör évidement.

Il se mit tout d'un coup à chanter. Sa voix rauque et grave me fit frissonner.

**« Au-delà des montagnes embrumées,**

**Non loin des sombres,**

**Cavernes du passées.**

**Les pains rugissaient,**

**Vers le ciel au et fiers,**

**Les vents gémissaient**

**Dans la nuit d'hiver**

**Rouge le feu,**

**Sur mille lieux,**

**Flambait les arbres,**

**Torches de lumière. »**

Sa voit s'éteignit dans la nuit. Ses paroles étaient lourdes de sens.

Alors que l'instant était parfait, mon père m'interpella. Il regarda étrangement mon voisin et me dit qu'il fallait que je rentre à l'intérieur : ma mère m'y attendait.

Je quittai donc à regret cette terrasse après avoir rendu le manteau. En jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi je vis Threör s'approcher de mon inconnue et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce dernier recula d'un pas sous le choc de la révélation qu'on venait de lui faire.

**« Ah ma fille te voilà enfin je voulais te présenter des amies. » s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'elle me vie.**

Et c'est ainsi que ce passa le reste du bal. J'étais la enchainant les danse avec des partenaires toujours plus différents et les discutions avec des amies à ma très chère mère.

Lorsque la dernière danse sonna j'étais assise dans un coin de la salle de bal. C'est alors qu'il apparue devant moi, s'inclinant avec respect et me tendis sa main. Je la saisi avec plaisir. Il m'entraina sur la terrasse où nous étions toute à l'heure. Nous nous mîmes alors à danser sous la lune. Les secondes se transformèrent en minutes et les minutes en heures. Cette dans me parue interminable.

Mais comme toute bonne chose a une fin, cette danse s'arrêta. Mon cavalier e chuchota alors au creux de l'oreille avant de partir: **« Merci pour ce rêves d'une soirée princesse. A jamais. ». **

Le bal était donc fini. Tous les invités partirent. Je me précipitais voir ma mère pour lui demander qui était ce jeune Loup. Elle me dit qu'il faisait partie des rares amis que mon père avait invités. Elle me donna alors une liste de nom dans laquelle je fus surprise d'y voir Fili, Kili et tout particulièrement Thorin Oakenshield fils de Thráin fils de Thrór roi-sous-la-montagne. Les autres noms étaient : Balin Bifur Bofur Bombur Dori Dwalin Glóin Nori Óin Ori.

Le lendemain je demandai à mon père si je pouvais allez voir Kili et Fili. Ce dernier me fit remarquer qu'ils étaient très occupés et que j'allais encore les déranger. Cependant après plusieurs couinements et des petits yeux de chat il me promit qu'il ferait passer le mot.

Quelques heures plus tard les deux frères débarquèrent chez moi.

_Trop occuper ma barbe oui ! Pensais-je._

**« Eléonore ! » crièrent en cœur Fili et Kili avant de se jeter dans mes bras.**

**« Bon maintenant fini de rire. Kili il faut qu'on parle. Pourquoi tu m'as dit ça tout à l'heure ? »**

**« Pff… soupira Kili…. Eléonore pourquoi ne te contentes-tu pas simplement de ce que je t'ai dit. Cet homme n'est pas fait pour toi. »**

**« Mais explique moi pourquoi ! Pourquoi me dit tu celas ! Criais-je. Je ne suis pas assez bien c'est ça ? C'est parce que je ne suis pas une Naine comme les autres que je n'ai pas le droit à un Nain comme lui ? C'est ça ? »**

Plus je criais plus Kili fronçait les sourcils quand tout d'un coup il craqua.

**« Exactement tu as tout compris ! Tu n'es pas assez bien pour lui ! Et jamais il ne sera fait pour toi ! » Cria-t-il. **

Choquée, j'étais choquée par les mots si cruels de Kili. Je partie en courant de la pièce et m'enfuyait sur cette terrasse où je dansais, il y a encore quelques heures avec ce nain de mes rêves.

Les larmes coulaient à flot le long de mes joues. Comment avait-il pus me dire ça.

C'est alors que l'envie de chanter me prit. Au souvenir de cette magnifique soirée la chanson que mon inconnue avait chantée me revint en tête.

**« Au-delà des montagnes embrumées,**

**Non loin des sombres,**

**Cavernes du passées.**

**Les pains rugissaient,**

**Vers le ciel au et fiers,**

**Les vents gémissaient**

**Dans la nuit d'hiver**

**Rouge le feu,**

**Sur mille lieux,**

**Flambait les arbres,**

**Torches de lumière. »**

La douce brise caressait mon visage quand j'entendis des pas dans mon dos. Je me retournai et vit Kili et Fili. Ils avaient l'air étonné.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez la ? » cinglais-je **

**« Eléonore…. Hésitât Fili. Qui… Comment… d'où tu connais cette chanson ? »**

**« Oui ! Expliques-nous ! Tonna Kili »**

Le ton de c dernier m'irrita au plus haut point. Pour qui se prenait-il ! Il me cri dessus quand je lui demande des explications et après il ose me demander d'un ton condescendant des explications à son tours !

**« Ça ne vous regarde pas. »**

**« Mais... Je vais l'étriper celle-là ! » Cria Kili en me courant après les bras tendu prêt à m'étrangler.**

**« Kili calme toi. Ajouta Fili sans pour autant bouger d'un pouce. Tu connais bien Eléonore. Tu sais qu'elle ne nous dira rien. »**

Kili se calma et parti sans demander son reste.

**« Eléonore, souffla Fili, tu sais bien que Kili ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. »**

**« A d'autre ! Et même si c'était vrai il n'avait pas qu'à faire ça ! »**

**« Eléonore … si il y a bien quelque chose que tu as hérité de ton père c'est son côté aussi borné ! Tu es bien une naine. »**

**« Non et tu le sais bien ! Je ne suis ni naines, ni Hobbit ! Je ne suis rien ! » **

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, encore.

**« Eléonore….Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Arrête de dire des bêtises…Et puis laisse tombé… quel que soit la personne qui t'a appris cette chanson elle t'a enrôlé dans cette quête. »**

**« Qu'elle quête ? » demandais-je soudains très intéressé.**

Fili m'expliqua donc que lui et son frère allait partir avec 11 autres nains a la reconquête d'Erébore. J'étais toute existé à l'idée de pouvoir voir le monde ! De plus lorsqu'il me cita le nom des participant je reconnue tous les noms de la listes que ma mère m'avait donné hormis celui du roi. Mais cela ne m'étonna guère et j'étais bien trop contente pour me rendre compte que Fili ne m'avais cité que 10 noms.

Evidement je dus en parer à mon père qui refusa catégoriquement sous prétexte que j'étais une dame et grommela que cela aurait été mieux si j'avais hérité du coté casanier de ma mère en bonne Hobbit.

Je reparti énerver de son bureau. Quelques heures plus tard je revins vers lui.

**« Père, j'ai une requête à vous soumettre. »**

**« Qui a-t-il Eléonore ? Je suis occupé, j'espère que ce n'est pas encore ta lubie de partir à l'aventure ! »**

**« Non père répondis-je calmement. Je voulais juste vous demandez si il serait possible que j'aille chez mon oncle Bilbo. Vous savez le frère de mère. Là-bas vous pouvez être sûr que l'aventure ne me trouvera pas. »**

En effet normalement la Compté, là où vie mon oncle, est bien le dernier endroit où l'on trouverait des aventuriers. Cependant cette fois ci ce n'est pas le cas. Et ça mon père l'ignore. Dans deux jours Fili, Kili et toute leurs compagnie ont justement rendez-vous la bas pour y trouver un 15 ème membre.

Evidement il accepta en échange de lui promettre de ne plus jamais lui parler d'aventure. ET effectivement je ne lui en parlerais plus, mais j'irais directement là-bas ^^

Je partie dès le lendemain avec Kili et Fili qui avaient insisté auprès de mon père pour m'accompagner. Il avait râlé pour la forme mais je savais qu'au fond de lui il était rassuré de me savoir entouré de ces deux excellents guerriers.

Au bout d'une longue journée de route nous arrivâmes, la nuit tombée, au point de ralliement. Etonné je m'exclamai **« Mais c'est la maison de mon oncle ».** Cela fit rire notre joyeuse troupe. La coïncidence était assez adéquate. Mon mensonge ne s'en trouvait que réduit.

Cependant je me fis intérieurement la remarque que je voyais assez mal mon oncle partir à l'aventure.

Nous frappions à la porte et quand Bilbo nous ouvra :

**« Fili » se présenta la premier.**

**« Et Kili » ajouta le second.**

**« Pour vous servir. » dirent-ils en cœur tout en s'inclinant.**

**« Vous devez être monsieur Soquet. » annonça Kili.**

**« Saqué. » lui dis-je tout bas.**

**« Non « coupa Bilbo. « Vous n'entrez pas, vous avez dut vous tromper de maison. »**

Il nous ferma la porte au nez mais Kili s'interposa et mis son pied pour bloque la porte.

**« Quoi est-ce que c'est annulé ? » demanda Kili inquiet.**

**« Personne ne nous as prévenus. » Ajouta Fili.**

**« Annulé ? Non, non rien n'as été annulé. » Répondit Bilbo.**

**« Ah je suis soulagé ! Le coupa Kili tout en entrant dans la maison.**

Fili le suivit.

**« Faites attention, dit-il à Bilbo, je viens de les faire affutées. » ajouta-t-il en donnant ses lames à mon oncle.**

Kili fut étonner par la beauté de la maison et le fit remarquer. Mais en toute illogique il s'essuya les bottes sur le coffre de mariage de Bilbo. Ce dernier lui fit bien sur remarqué. Et c'est seulement quand mon oncle se retourna pour fermer la porte qu'il me vit.

**« Ma cher nièce te voilà ! Est-ce pour toi que tous ces nains sont là ? »**

**« Non, je regrette mais je n'y suis pour rien. Mais par contre si je suis ici c'est bien pour eux. »**

Je rentrai à mon tour laissant sur le pas de la porte un Bilbo tout confus.

Les deux frères me présentèrent à leurs amis déjà présents :

**« Monsieur Balin, Monsieur Dwalin, je vous présente Dame Eléonore. »**

**« Pour vous servir » dirent en cœur les deux nains en effectuant une élégante révérence.**

**« Pour servir » dis-je à mon tour.**

**« Mais Kili, s'exclama tout d'un coup Dwalin, pourquoi cette jeune fille est ici ?»**

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de répondre que huit nains s'écrasèrent dans le hall de mon oncle. Ce dernier était submergé par la tournure des évènements. Il ne contrôlait plus rien.

Je fus présenté à tout le monde. Et je reconnue Gandalf (en même temps il est dure de le louper dans un trou de Hobbit investi par des nains).

**« Gandalf mon ami ! M'exclamais-je. Il y a fort longtemps que nous ne nous somme pas vue. »**

**« Affectivement Dame Eléonore. Cela date de mon passage dans les montagnes Bleues. J'y ai connu votre père d'ailleurs comment vas ce bon Threör ? »**

**« Il vas bien, il maudit certes chaque jours que vous m'ayez enseigné la magie mais vous porte toujours dans son cœur. »**

Le restes des nains s'empiffrèrent comme ils savaient si bien le faire jusqu'à qu'on toque a la porte. Tout le monde se figea.

**« C'est lui. » annonça Gandalf.**

Je demandai tout bas a Kili qui étais-ce ce « lui ». Il n'eut pas besoin de me répondre que la porte s'ouvrit. C'était lui, Thorin Oakenshield fils de Thráin fils de Thrór roi-sous-la-montagne.

Il était imposant. Ses cheveux noir, sa barbe tresser et son long manteau de cuir donnait à ce roi des aires ténébreux. Il respirant l'assurance et la force. C'était sans nul doute un grand guerrier et un grand roi.

Je restai en retrait peur de me faire remarquer. Tous les nains se rassemblèrent autour de la table et parlèrent d'une prophétie, d'Erébore. Ils donnèrent ensuite à Bilbo un sorte de contrat d'embauche. Ce dernier le lut a voie haute et s'évanouissait quand il arriva au passage des « éviscération » et « lacération ».

Je courus près de lui.

**« Bilbo ! »**

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'une lame vint tout droit se presser contre ma gorge. Je levai les yeux terrifier et vit que c'était Thorin.

**« Non ! »cria Fili.**

**« Ne faites pas ça ! Elle est dès notre » ajouta Kili.**

Mon regard était fixé au sien. Je senti un sang couler de mon cou.


	4. Chapter 4 : Une baignade intrépide

Coucou tout le monde ! Désolé pour mon retard ! Entre le bac, les vacances et mon côté bordélique j'avoue avoir beaucoup de retard ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que je saurais me faire pardonner. En souhaitant qu'il vous plaise.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires !

CHAPITRE 4 : Une baignade intrépide !

**« Non ! »cria Fili.**

**« Ne faites pas ça ! Elle est des nôtres » ajouta Kili.**

Mon regard était fixé au sien. Je senti un filet de sang couler de mon cou.

**« Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous ici ? » Gronda le roi.**

**« Je suis … »**

Avant même que je ne puisse finir ma phrase les deux frères s'empressèrent de dire :

**« C'est une amie ! Nous l'avons invité à se joindre à nous mon oncle car ses talents de soigneuse sont des plus remarquables. Elle se nomme Eléonore. Elle vient des Montagne de Fer. »**

Thorin me toisa une énième fois du regard puis rangea son épée. Mon cœur, qui battait a tout rompre, put enfin se calmer.

Il reparti sans un mot, sans même un regard pour moi. Définitivement ce roi était bien particulier.

**« Pff… tu as eu de la chance princesse…» me murmura Fili. **

**« De la chance ! M'exclamais-je. Où as-tu vue une chose pareille ? Moi qui ai failli me faire trancher la gorge ! Aïe ! » **

A fore de crier ma blessure s'ouvrit un peu plus.

**« Arrête de bouger crétine ! » Tonna Kili qui arrivait avec des bandages.**

Il s'appliqua à désinfecter la plaie et penser ma blessure.

**« Je ne suis pas une crétine… Bougonnais-je. Mais dit moi Kili, en quoi trouves-tu que j'ai eu de la chance ? »**

**« Connaissant Thorin ta tête n'aurait jamais dû rester accrochée à ton corps. »**

**« En effet, repris Fili, il est assez rare que notre oncle s'arrête en pleine élan. D'ailleurs il a déjà fait périr plusieurs personnes ainsi. »**

Je déglutie péniblement. Kili n'avais peut être pas tort.

**« Puis-je savoir, jeune demoiselle, pourquoi nous vous êtes-vous donc pas présentée sous votre véritable identité ? » Questionna Bilbo que nous n'avions pas entendu arriver.**

**« Si notre oncle apprenais qui elle est, il la renverrait immédiatement chez elle, sans lui accorder la moindre chance. » Répondit timidement Kili.**

**« Justement ! Votre oncle aurait tout à fait raison! Tonna Bilbo. Je vais d'ailleurs lui dire de ce pas »**

**« Non attendez ! S'écrièrent en cœur les deux princes. S'il vous plait maitre voleur ne faites pas ça! »**

**« Et pourquoi cela ? »**

**« S'il vous plait, implorais-je à mon tour. Mon oncle chéri, s'il vous plaît. Vous savez mieux que qui conque mon envie de voir le monde et cette quête est une chance inouïe pour moi. Vous me comprenez n'est-ce pas ? Alors s'il vous plaît ne dites rien. »**

**« Nous aurons besoin d'elle. » Ajouta Gandalf qui nous avait rejoints. **

Bilbo réfléchie pendant un long moment puis déclara dans un soupire :

**« Très bien je ne dirais rien. Après tout je ne vous comprends que trop bien. »**

Il partit alors en quête de ranger son garde-manger. Balin me fit signer un contrat officialisant mon statue dans la compagnie. Les nains se réunirent ensuite dans le salon et chantèrent cette douce chanson qui berçait mon cœur. Leurs voix étaient magiques. Je me mêlai rapidement à eux, sous le regard étonné de Fili et Kili.

Une fois la chanson fini, Thorin me regarda sévèrement avant de s'avancer vers moi.

**« C'est déjà un affront qu'une naine qui ne connaisse rien de cette histoire chante cette chanson, mais qu'une fillette inculte qui n'est ni de notre race ni de notre sang ose le faire c'est pire que tout ! Qui vous l'a apprise ! Qui ! » Me cria Thorin. **

Outrée par le manque de politesse et par le jugement qu'il me porta j'eux beaucoup de mal à garder mon calme. Cependant je lui répondis avec le plus impassibilité possible.

**« La personne qui me l'a apprise est sans aucun doute une personne qui vaut sans fois mieux que votre personne Messire. »**

**«Comment osez-vous parler ainsi à votre roi ! » s'exclama-t-il.**

**« Un roi ? Mais quel roi ? Je n'en vois aucun. Même si j'ai la moitié de mon sang qui est nain cela ne fait pas de vous mon roi.» Répondis-je en regardant se roi prétentieux droit dans les yeux.**

**« Vous me devez obéissance jeune effrontée ! Et respect ! » S'énerva-t-il face à mon calme impénétrable.**

**« Puis-je savoir à quel moment vous ais-je manqué de respect ? Après tout dans cette assemblé vous êtes le seul qui ne respectez ni coutumes, ni usage. Et aussi le seul qui cri. De plus en quoi seriez-vous mon chef ? »**

**« Je suis votre chef de part le faite que vous avez signé ce contrat et qu'à partir de ce moment vous faite partie de MA compagnie ! Vous me devez donc obéissance et respect ! »**

**« Très bien alors si je vous dois tant obéissance je vais vous répondre. Je ne sais pas qui m'a appris cette chanson. La personne qui me l'a chanté je l'ai rencontré il y a peu et se sont vos neveux qui m'ont indiqué le lien qui unissait votre chanson à votre quête. La voici donc votre réponse : je ne sais pas. Etes-vous satisfait monsieur ? »**

Il ne prit pas la peine de me répondre. Il tourna les talons et partit loin de moi. Je fis de même et m'assit violement dans le salon.

Kili s'approcha alors de moi.

**« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui répondre ainsi ? »**

**« Quoi ? Lui ai-je mal parlé ? Non ! C'est lui qui est venue et qui m'a crié dessus sans raison comme un gougnafier ! Il ne sait rien de moi et ose m'insulter ! Comment un roi peut-il manquer autant de manière ? Les gentlemen sont-ils inexistant chez les nains d'Erébord ? »**

Je me rapprochai alors de la pièce où la voie de Thorin retentissait.

**« Allons calmez-vous. » **

**« Que je me calme ? Comment voulez-vous que j'accepte un tel comportement ? Vraiment Gandalf je ne vous comprends pas ! Entre ce Hobbit qui a plus l'air d'un épicier que d'un cambrioleur et cette impertinente qui ne sait garder sa place face à un roi ! »**

**« Thorin ****Oakenshield, cette jeune femme est plus précieuse et plus importante que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. »**

**« Mais qui est-elle ? Pourquoi mes crétins de neveux m'ont-ils ramené une énergumène pareille ! Vraiment ! Et d'où sort-elle cette chanson ? Soit disant qu'elle ne connaît pas la personne qui lui à apprise. »**

**« Me traiteriez-vous de menteuse ? » M'énervais-je tout en entrant dans la salle.**

**« Exactement madame. Vous êtes à mes yeux une fieffée menteuse qui en plus écoute aux portes. »**

Thorin me fixait de toute sa hauteur. Son regard perçant me défiait. Il devait sans aucun doute attendre que je baisse le mien comme signe de soumission. Qu'il aille en enfer ! Jamais je ne me soumettrais à lui !

**« Comment osez-vous m'accuser sans avoir aucune preuve. Je ne mens pas et n'écoute pas aux portes ! Par contre si vous voulez garder secrètes vos discutions vous feriez mieux d'apprendre à chuchoter ou tout du moins à ne plus crier. »**

Puis, après lui avoir lancé un sourire victorieux, je le dépassai et quitta la pièce sans daigné lui porter un seul regard. Je senti son sang bouillir de rage. Rage qui explosa à peine après que j'eu quitté la pièce.

J'allais donc me coucher tranquillement. Le lendemain matin se fus Kili qui me réveilla avec une extrême douceur.

**« Allé réveilles toi ma princesse. Il est l'heure de partir »**

Et c'est ainsi que l'aventure commença : sous les regards noirs de Thorin à mon égard et les félicitations discrètes que les autres nains me faisaient pour avoir tenue tête avec honneur au roi. Ce fut d'ailleurs Dwalin qui me félicita le plus. Nous parlâmes tout le long du voyage ensembles. Sous ses airs de dur à cuir un peu brute de décoffrage se cachait un grand stratège de guerre et un amoureux des choses bien faites.

Fili et Kili virent de temps en temps nous rejoindre. Le premier s'étonna de l'entente entre le grand nain et moi mais s'en réjouissait. Alors que son frère passait le reste de la journée à fusiller du regard Dwalin. Il avait sans doute encore ses réflexes de grand frère protecteur. Le soir nous bivouaquions près d'une rivière. Nous profitâmes alors de pouvoir nous baigner. Par politesse ils me laissèrent prendre mon bain la première. Après tous les dames d'abord.

J'enlevai donc mes vêtements au bord de l'eau sans avoir bien évidement, au préalable, vérifié qu'aucune barbe ne pointait l'ombre de son nez. Puis une fois entièrement nue je me jetai à l'eau. Cette dernière était encore bonne en ce mois de mai. Après mettre lavé les cheveux et le corps je décidai de faire quelques brasses. Quand tout à coup je vis un warg sortir des fourrés. Mon arme était trop loin pour que je puisse l'atteindre. L'animal fonça alors sur moi. Un cri perçant sorti alors de ma bouche. Je fermai les yeux, prête à encaisser le choc. Mais à la place de sentir les crocs de l'animal je n'entendis qu'un feulement de douleur. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je vis Thorin l'épée à la main et le Warg décapité. Sous l'effet du choc je m'évanouis. Lorsque que je repris mes esprits quelques instants plus tard je senti que j'étais porté par quelqu'un. Ma tête était collée contre son torse. Ce dernier était chaud et dur comme la pierre. Je me collai un peu plus à cette douce chaleur. Puis réalisant que j'étais nue j'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Et ne fus-je pas étonné en me retrouvant face à cet homme détestable qui venait de me sauver la vie. De plus ce dernier était torse nue. Nos affaires trempées reposaient sur son épaule. Je voulue alors vite m'extirper de ses bras mais Thorin m'en empêcha.

« Ne bougez pas ! Gronda-t-il. Je vous ramène au camps ».

Sa voix était dure et n'autorisait aucun refus. Je remarquai alors que son manteau me couvrait.

« Merci… »Dis-je timidement tout en le remontant un peu plus pour cacher le bas de mon visage rouge à l'idée que ce dernier m'eut vue nue.

« Crum…Crum…De rien » répondit-il sans doute gêné à la même idée que moi.

Alors ainsi le fier Thorin pouvait rougir. Ses mains raffermirent leurs prises autours de mes cuisses et de mes épaules. La chaleur de ses doigts me brula. Un frisson me parcourue l'échine et mes yeux se fermèrent. Le touché était loin d'être désagréable. Réalisant alors qu'il n'y avait rien entre ses mains et ma peau, mes joues devinrent de plus en plus rouges. Sa peau qu'on aurait pu croire rocailleuse, comme celle de n'importe quels soldats, était d'une rare douceur. Et sa poigne était à la fois ferme et douce, comme s'il ne voulait pas me faire mal.

_**« Il est trop beau avec ses petites joues rouges » me dis-je intérieurement.**_

Je m'infligeai alors immédiatement une baffe mentale. Non mais oh ! Où est-ce que mon esprit divaguait. C'était sans aucun doute lié au choc de l'attaque. Cet homme était le même que celui qui me vociférais déçu la veille.

Ce fut Kili qui me sortit de mes pensées.

**« Eléonore ! Tu vas bien ? » Cria-t-il, courant d'en dehors des buissons.**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit son oncle, elle s'est juste évanouie. »**

**« Que s'est-il passé ? » Questionna Fili qui suivait son frère.**

**« Un warg m'a attaqué alors que je prenais mon bain… Répondis-je. Si votre oncle n'avais pas été là je serais sans aucun doute morte a l'heure qu'il est… Je tournai alors mon regard vers mon « sauveur » et lui dit droit dans les yeux : merci encore de m'avoir sauvé. Je vous dois la vie. »**

Les joues de ce dernier rosir de nouveau et son regard scruta l'horizon.

Kili nous fixait étrangement. Il s'exclama alors lorsqu'il vue mes vêtement prendre sur l'épaule de Thorin.

**« Mais elle est nue ! »**

**« Chut ! M'exclamais-je. Ne crie donc pas si fort. Tout le monde n'a pas besoin de savoir ce détaille. »**

**« Donnez-la-moi ! » S'exclama Kili tout en me tirant des bras de son oncle. **

Cela n'eut pour effet que de retirer le manteau.

J'eu pour reflexe de crier tout en me recroquevillant sur moi-même. Thorin qui fut pris par surprise par la tournure des évènements eux une réaction quelque peu étrange. Il cacha mon corps nu de la vue des autres nains en me collant contre son torse dénudé. Son odeur emplis alors mes poumons. Une odeur musquée. Je ne pus de m'empêcher de rougir.

A mon grand plaisir Thorin se hâta de me recouvrir du manteau et gronda fortement son neveu pour son attitude irréfléchie et tout particulièrement impolie. Non mais vraiment qu'elle mouche l'avait piqué pour qu'il réagisse de la sorte ?

La suite du chemin se fit dans le calme. Une fois arrivés au camp les nains nous dévisagèrent tous. Enfin, tout particulièrement Thorin et moi.

**« Je vais vous déposer derrière ce bosquet et vous vous rhabillerez avec ces vêtements secs. » me dit-il tout en me donnant des affaires lui.**

Une fois changé je m'examinai. La chemise bleu roi descendait jusqu'au-dessus de mes genoux et le pantalon était définitivement trop grand pour moi. Je décidai donc de ne porter que la chemise en guise de tunique. J'enfilai ensuite mes bottes marron et laissai mes cheveux détachés.

Je revins donc dans le campement et alla directement voir Thorin. Quand ce dernier me vis il me détailla de la tête au pied. Je n'osais plus le regarder en face. J'avais bien trop honte quand je repensais au faite qu'il m'ai vue nue.

**« Tenez, dis-je tout en lui tendant son manteau et son pantalon, mon regard fixant intensément le sol. Encore merci. »**

Il murmura un faible « De rien », tout aussi gêné que moi. Je repartis alors un peu plus loin m'assoir.

Ce fut ensuite au tour des nains d'aller se baigner. Je me retrouvai seule. Je n'étais guère rassurée à cette idée. Je redoutais la venue surprise d'un autre warg. Mon épée dans la main, je n'osais plus bouger. Je restai ainsi pendant de longues minutes, les doigts crispés sur le manche de ma lame. Quand tout d'un coup la voit de Dwalin retenti.

**« Ne vous inquiétez pas ma dame, il n'y a plus de danger. »**

Immédiatement ma poigne se desserra et mes muscles se détendirent.

**« Merci. Vous savez vous pouvez m'appelez Eléonore. »**

**« Très bien. Appelé moi Dwalin alors. »**

**« D'accord Dwalin. Dites-moi pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec les autres nains entrains de vous baigner ? »**

**« Vous me promettez de garder cela pour vous ? »**

**« Bien sûr » répondis-je quelque peu intrigué.**

**« Thorin m'a demandé de venir rapidement vous rejoindre pour veiller sur vous. Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas vous le dire mais je trouve cela stupide. Je sais qu'il ne voudra jamais l'admettre mais il s'inquiète autant pour vous que pour chacun d'entre nous. Sous ses airs froids, arrogants et renfrognés, c'est un homme d'honneur qui sait veiller sur ses hommes. Et puis c'est avant tout un homme qui a un cœur. »**

Suite à cette dernière remarque je fronça les sourcils.

**« Ne faites pas cette tête-là. Après tout ne vient-il pas de vous le prouver en vous sauvant la vie ? »**

**« Certes, admis-je après une brève réflexion. Mais il est si désagréable et si arrogant ! »**

**« Vous vous y ferez. Et puis nous n'avons guère l'habitude d'avoir une femme auprès de nous. Il n'est pas habitué. Vous l'auriez vue tout à l'heure comme il était gêné quand ils sont tous venue lui poser des questions sur ce qui s'était passé. Une vrai tomate ce roi. » Ricana Dwalin.**

Il continua de me parler de ce roi si aimant et si vaillant qu'était le sien. J'en étais presque devenue à l'apprécier. Mais je fus bien vite rattrapée par la réalité quand un bâillement m'échappa. Je m'excusai auprès de Dwalin qui ria de mes joues rosissantes. Je me sentais bien auprès de ce nain si compréhensible. Un vrai nounours derrière cette image de roc. Il continua de me parler de la compagnie et de leurs aventures. De la perte d'Erébord et de la légende qui leurs faisait garder espoir. Je m'endormis sur l'épaule de ce dernier qui me couvrit de son manteau lorsqu'il s'aperçu de mon entré dans les limbes. Je ne sais combien de temps je dormis mais lorsque j'ouvris les yeux Dwalin était toujours là. Toute la compagnie était endormie et la nuit était tombée. Je me remis alors dans la position dans laquelle j'étais en dormants, c'est-à-dire callée sur le torse de Dwalin et pelotonnée sous son manteau. Mes yeux se refermèrent sereinement. Si j'avais sans doute été plus éveillée je me serais rendu compte du regard noir de Kili posait sur nous alors qu'il montait la garde.

Et voilà ce chapitre est fini mais rassurez-vous le prochain est en cours !

J'attends vos avis et réactions avec impatience, bon ou mauvais la critique est toujours la bienvenue !

Bonne soirée/nuit/journée a vous !

Yuna !


	5. Chapter 5: Révélation !

Coucou tout le monde. Voici la suite de mon histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ^^.

Encore merci à tous et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 : Révélation !**

Le lendemain matin je me réveillai dans les bras de Dwalin. Son manteau chaud me retint encore quelques instants dans cet univers de douceur. Je me dirigeai vers ce feu de camps autours duquel se trouvait déjà Thorin. Je m'assis, pris un bol de soupe, et fis un signe de tête en guise de bonjours à ce dernier. Après m'être repus je me dirigeai vers la rivière. Je rebroussai vites chemin quand les évènements de la veille me revinrent en tête.

Thorin qui avait sans aucun doute compris mon malaise s'approcha de moi et me dit :

**« Allez-vous baigner en toute tranquillité. Je resterais dernière un arbre et je guetterais le danger pour vous. »******

**« Je…je…Merci…. »Bredouillais-je.**

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers l'eau. Une fois arrivé il se mit dos à la rivière contre un arbre.

**« Ne vous inquiété pas ma dame, je ne vous regarderais pas. »**

Bizarrement je lui faisais confiance sur ce point. Je me déshabillai, les joues enflammées, et alla faire trempette dans l'eau. Le silence était de maitre jusqu'à que Thorin prenne la parole.  
**  
****« En avez-vous encore pour longtemps ? »******

**« Il ne me reste que mes cheveux et se sera tout. »**

De nouveau le silence prit place.  
**  
****« Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi. »******

**« M'inquiéter pour vous ? S'étouffa-t-il. Où avez-vous vus cela ? »******

**« Peut-être dans le simple le fait de votre présence ici ? » Lui répondis-je avec un rictus moqueur sur le visage.**

**« N'allez pas vous imaginer des choses. Si je suis ici c'est pour le simple fait que je ne souhaite pas avoir un mort sur les bras. » Affirma-t-il l'air grognon.******

**« Allons ne mentez pas. Je sais que vous êtes bien plus attentionné que vous ne voulez bien le laisser paraitre. »******

**« Vos propos sont infondés ma dame. Et puis dépêchez-vous ! Je n'ai pas que cela à faire. Garder les demoiselles dans leur bain n'est pas ma fonction de prédilection. »******

**« Vous savez Dwalin m'a tout raconté. »******

**« Comment cela ? » S'étrangla Mr. Arrogant. Les joues se rosissant d'avance.******

**« Vous n'êtes pas le roi froid et dur que vous laissez paraitre. Vous tenez plus à vos hommes qu'à votre royaume perdu. Sous vos aires arrogant et pédant se cache une personne d'honneur.»******

**« Crum….Crum… il ne sait jamais tenir sa langue quand il devient fleur bleue celui-là… » Maugréa Thorin.**

Je sorti de l'eau, me rhabilla, et rejoins Thorin. Nous nous mirent alors en chemin vers le campement. Nous marchâmes dans le silence.

**  
****« Vous savez il ne vous manque qu'une seule chose Thorin Oakenshield. »******

**« Et puis-je savoir ce que c'est ? »**

Il avait repris son air arrogant. Nous venions de rentrée dans le camp. Tous les nains étaient réveillés.

**« Vous voilà ! S'exclama Kili. Nous commentions à nous inquiéter »******

**« Que faisiez-vous ensemble ? » Continua Fili en me prenant par les épaules.******

**« Je prenais mon bain et votre oncle faisait le guet en attendant. »**

Tous les nains étaient déjà près à partirent. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers les poneys. Juste avant de monté sur le mien je me penchai a l'oreille de Thorin et lui chuchota : « Ce qu'il vous manque c'est votre étoile du soir ». Ce dernier à la fois étonné par ma phrase et par mon geste écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.  
**  
****« Qu'avez-vous dit ? » S'exclama-t-il.**

Je passai mon chemin le laissant pantois, monta sur ma ponette et partie rejoindre les nains déjà en route. Je m'attelai à côté de Dwalin. Pauvre Ori, ce dernier subissait jours après jours les taquineries plus ou moins subtiles de Dwalin.

Quand a Thorin, il se faisait harcelé de questions par ces deux infernaux neveux.

La route se fit longue. Nous finîmes par bivouaquer au bout d'une journée lorsque la nuit tomba près d'une ferme abandonnée. Alors que nous allions passé a « table » Fili couru vers nous en criant que l'épicier venait de se faire prendre par des trolls. Je me levai précipitamment, pris mon épée et mon arc et couru au secours de mon oncle. En arrivant sur le camp des trolls nous les attaquèrent sans réfléchir mais sous la menace de mort envers mon oncle nous finîmes tous dans des sacs près à êtres cuit comme des patates. Et c'est Bilbo qui nous sauva avec toute l'ingéniosité d'un demi Touque. Nous revîmes alors au camp. Profitant de la matinée pour rattraper cette nuit perdue. En chemin Thorin me tira par le bras et me prit à l'écart du groupe.  
**  
****« Qui a-t-il ? »******

**« Que vouliez-vous dire ? »******

**« Comment cela ? De quoi me parler vous ? »**

Je savais pertinemment de quoi Thorin voulais parler mais cela m'amusais de le voir ainsi poli avec moi.

**« Et bien vous savez … Ce que vous m'avez chuchoté a l'oreille tout à l'heure. »******

**« Ah cela ? Et bien si vous voulez le savoir vous attendrez ce soir et je vous expliquerais. »**

Et à nouveau je laissai en plant ce roi, sans réponse et avec deux fois plus de questions.

Une fois que j'eu rejoins le groupe je papotai avec Kili et Fili de tout et de rien. Le reste de la journée fut tranquille. Quand tout d'un coup un homme étrange du nom de Radagast apparue. Je ne compris pas tout la discussion qu'eurent Gandalf et lui mais j'en conclu qu'un danger rodais. Leurs élucubrations de magicien ne durèrent qu'un temps car un hurlement à en faire froid dans le dos retentis.  
**  
****« Des éclaireurs wargs ! » Cria Thorin.**

Ils jaillirent des arbres. Le premier fut abattu d'un coup d'épée de Thorin et le deuxième d'une flèche habile lancée par Kili. Cependant le deuxième eux le temps de blesser Thorin au bras et à la hanche.

**« A qui avez-vous parlez de votre quêtes ? » Vociféra Gandalf.******

**« A personne ! » Rugis le roi.******

**« A qui en avez-vous parlez !? »**  
**  
****« A personne ! Je le jure ! Mais peut être que certaine personne aurait des choses à nous dire ! » Vociféra Thorin tout en me jetant un regard noir.**

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps d'avoir une nouvelle dispute que Gandalf repris la parole.

**« Vous êtes pourchassé ! »**

C'est alors que l'autre fou de Radagast le brun se mit a joué le leurre avec ces LAPINS DE RHOSGOBEL ! Nous nous mîmes à fuir vers le sud, suivant aveuglément Gandalf. Alors que nous étions caché derrière un rocher ( bas oui les nains ça peut se cacher derrière les gros roché ') un warg s'approcha. Kili décocha une flèche qui vint se planter entre les deux yeux de ce dernier. Dwalin acheva le deuxième. Cependant les hurlements des deux wargs attirèrent l'attention du reste de la troupe d'orc qui, comprenant qu'ils venaient d'être bernés, revinrent sur leur pas et foncèrent droit sur nous. Encore une fois nous prîmes la fuite. Cependant au moment de sauter dans une crevasse que nous indiquait Gandalf Dwalin se fit mordre et les crocs de la bête lui transpercèrent l'épaule.

Les nains sautèrent les uns après les autres. Une fois tout le monde à l'abri Thorin nous rejoins. La lignée des Durins ainsi que Dwalin faisaient pâles figures à voir. Tous étaient blessés de manière plus ou moins grave.

Nous suivîmes le chemin qui se présentait à nous. Et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrirent Fondcombe. Tous les nains se tendirent à l'idée des elfes. J'admets avoir quelques préjugé sur ces dernier mais qui suis-je pour les juger ? Moi qui n'ai même pas de race.

Thorin fit bien évidement remarquer à Gandalf son mécontentement et ce dernier n'en tenu pas compte.

Une fois là-bas nous fûmes encerclés par des elfes. L'un d'entre eux n'était autre qu'Elrond. Il nous invita à rester chez lui. J'eu soudains peur. En effet est-ce que vous imaginez des nains manger à la table d'elfes ? Eux, qui sont si malpolie et si goinfre, face aux elfes dont le raffinement n'est plus à démontrer.  
Et c'est bien ainsi que se passa le repas…. Les nains râlèrent pendant toute sa durée dut au manque de viande à la table et à la prolifération inhabituelle de vert.

Après avoir mangé, Elrond, Gandalf, Thorin, Bilbo et Balin partirent. Quand ils revinrent ils n'étaient guère enjoués.

Nous nous installâmes sur le toit d'une des tours du château. Le ciel était dégagé et l'air était doux. Une légère brise rafraîchissait mes membres engourdis.  
**  
****« Allez Fili ramène toi que je te soigne. »**

Ce dernier s'approcha de moi, le bras toujours ouvert. Un bandage avait coupé le saignement. Il remonta sa chemise et me laissa m'occuper de lui. C'était une vilaine blessure. Je la désinfectai avant de la recoudre. Fili retint courageusement plusieurs gémissements de douleur. Après voir fini je lui passai un onguent qui apaisa la douleur. Ce dernier me regarda alors avec des yeux de chien battue dans lesquels on pouvait lire un regard malicieux : « Eléonore j'ai droit à mon antidouleur magique ? »

Dwalin et Thorin qui attendaient eux aussi leurs soins nous regardèrent étrangement.

**  
****« Fili n'as-tu pas passé l'âge de ces bêtises ? »******

**« Non ! répondit-il fièrement, un sourire narquois au visage. Allez s'il te plaît princesse ! »******

**« Fili je regrette mais je ne pense pas que cela soit très approprié à la situation. »****  
**

Je me dirigeai ensuite vers Dwalin tant dis que Fili continuait de e supplier avec sa petite voix d'enfant abandonné.

Après avoir examiné la blessure du grand nain et avoir fait abstraction des gamineries du prince héritier je demandai tout en rougissant a Dwalin de retirer sa chemise. Ce dernier s'exécuta, fier de pouvoir exposé son corps de guerrier a la vue de tous, voire d'après Kili à la mienne. Il était fort bien taillé. Ces muscles saillants roulaient sous sa peau et ses pectoraux n'appelaient qu'a une seule chose : à la luxure !

Sinon après avoir fini de fantasmer je m'attela enfin aux soins. Mes joues rivalisaient avec les coquelicots et mes doigts étaient brûlés par la chaleur de ce corps si viril. Après tout je n'avais guère l'habitude des hommes. Moi qui fut quasiment enfermée pendant toute ma vie je n'avais connu que mon père et les deux frères... pas de quoi cassé trois pattes a un canard.

Mes mains habiles recousirent les blessures et pansèrent les maux. Dwalin ne bougea pas un cil, il souriait même malgré les douleurs que je lui infligeais. Suite à cela je lui fis un baiser sur le haut du crâne et lui dit **« Voilà un bisou magique et tous les maux sont guérit ».**

Fili s'époumona alors devant l'injustice pendant que Thorin rumina un faible** « On reconnaît bien là les chouchous **».

Je m'approchai alors de lui. Son bras était fortement entaillé et sa hanche n'était pas belle à voir non plus. Je m'attelai en premier à son bras. Tout comme Dwalin, Thorin ne montra aucune émotion. Mais quand je passai à sa hanche se fut une tout autre histoire. Premièrement je dus me battre contre lui pour qu'il enlève sa tunique bleue. Deuxièmement je dus m'évertuer à le convaincre pour qu'il me laisse le soigner.  
**  
****« Thorin s'il vous plait veuillez enlever cet habit que je puisse vous soigner »******

**« Mais puisque je vous dis que tout vas bien ! Seul mon bras avait besoin de vos soins. »******

**« Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Votre chemise est noire de sang ! Laissez-vous faire ou je fais appel à vos neveux infernaux ! »**

A cette phrase les deux concernés relevèrent la tête avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. A cet vue Thorin rendit les armes. Il enleva donc sa chemise et là se fut le choc ! Et dire que j'avais bavé sur Dwalin. Le corps du roi était sans fois plus beau. Par Aulë qu'on me garde d'un tel péché ! Comment un tel appel à la luxure et au charme pouvait exister.

Sa peau qu'on aurait pu croire rugueuse était d'une perfection inimaginable. Son torse musclé était si viril. Son ventre n'était pas rond comme on aurait pu le croire. Sur ce dernier se dessinait des tablettes qui vous donnaient comme une envie incontrôlable de chocolat. Les muscle de ses pectoraux se dessinaient à la perfection et roulaient sous cette peau qui ne demandais qu'à être ravagée. La seule chose qui m'alarma dans ce délicieux décor était la blessure qui y trônait.  
**  
****« Mais vous êtes empoisonné ! »****  
**  
En effet, les contours de la plait était d'un vert nécrosé lugubre. Rien de bien méchant en fait. Il fallait seulement extraire le venin. Je désinfectai tout d'abord avant de m'atteler à cette tâche.

**« Ne bouger pas et laisser moi faire. Je vais pomper le venin qui vous infecte. »**

**« Et comment comptez-vous faire cela ? Nous n'avons aucun matérielle pour cette tâche et il est hors de question que je demande une fois de plus de l'aide à ces elfes ! »**

Sachant que je n'arriverais à le résonner sur ce dernier point je lui exposai mon idée.

**« Et bien nous allons le faire à l'ancienne. Je vais aspirer le poison à l'aide de ma bouche. »**

Je vis le regard de Thorin s'affoler face à ma réponse. Je priai intérieurement pour qu'il ne me demande pas plus de détaille mais mes prières ne furent pas entendus.  
**  
****« Je vais vous sucer tous simplement. »**

C'est en voyant les joues du nains rougirent violement que je me rendis compte du double sens écrasant de ma phrase.

**« Co…comme…comment cela ? » Bafouilla Thorin qui avait perdu toute sa prestance et toute son assurance naturelle.******

**« Laisser moi faire. » Répondis-je tout simplement.**

Je forçai ce dernier à s'assoir sur un caillou. Ecarta ses jambes et m'assit entre ces dernière.  
**  
****« Que… Qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce que vous faite… »**

Thorin était aussi rouge que possible, il tremblait de tout son corps ne sachant comment il devait réagir. Sa tête, remplit de film divers et vairé, lui tournait fortement.

Je posai alors mes lèvres sur sa blessure. Il ne put retenir un soupir. Je ne sus si s'était de bien être, de douleur, ou de soulagement. En tout cas il m'envoya plusieurs frissons. Le touché de la peau sur mes lèvres me fit l'effet d'une douce chaleur dans tout mon corps. Je me mis alors à pomper et sucer le venin de la plais. A chaque vas et viens de ma part pour cracher le venin je voyais Thorin de plus en plus rouge. Je remarqua même à un moment que ce dernier ferma les yeux comme pour résisté à une envie profonde. Je dus de nouveau désinfecter la plaie une fois tout le venin parti. Lorsque je me relevai pour aller chercher mon fil et mes aiguilles je remarquai à quel point ce dernier était beau. Son visage avait l'air d'une douceur exquise et ces lèvres appelaient, elles aussi, au péché. Je recousu donc ça blessure. Et c'est à ce moment-là que je vis que Thorin était, comment dire, très à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Cette remarque me fit rire intérieurement. Ainsi le roi n'était donc pas insensible à moi. J'allais pouvoir m'amuser. Sa vie allait devenir un véritable enfer et cela dès cet instant. Au moment de passer l'onguent je fis exprès de frôler son entre jambe. Il ne put réprimer un sursaut de surprise. Il me regarda alors avec un regard comme jamais aucun homme n'en avait posé sur moi. Enfin si. Un seul nain avait un jour posé ce genre de regard sur moi. Et cela me troubla fortement. Ce regard bleu me rappelait étrangement celui du jeune loup. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine et Thorin le remarqua. Pourquoi ce roi me rappelait-il ce prince charmant ? Je n'eus guère le temps de cogité car en toussotant le roi me ramena sur terre. Je coupai le contacte avec ses yeux et m'appliquai à lui prodiguer la fin des soins. Une foi fini je repartie rangé mes affaires. Je me rappelai soudain les bougonnements de ce dernier quand j'avais embrassé Dwalin. Je m'approcha alors malicieusement de lui et lui dit :  
**  
****« Pour éviter les injustices et les chouchous voilà pour vous. »**

C'est alors qu'en approchant mes lèvres de la joue de Thorin ce dernier se retourna vers moi et là : catastrophe. Nos lèvres se rencontraient et s'apprécièrent. Je reculai donc immédiatement entrainant Thorin dans ma chute. Et là rebelote. Nos lèvres se joignirent en un baiser parfait. Sous le choc nous restâmes quelques instants à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Thorin se releva ensuite en hâte et parti loin de moi, rouge de honte.

Mes lèvres me brulaient encore quand Dwalin m'apostropha :

**« Alors on profite des soins pour roucouler ? »******

**« Ne vas pas t'imaginer quoi que soit ! C'était purement et simplement un accident ! »******

**« Un accident a d'autre ! me dit-il en me prenant par les épaules. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment vous vous dévorez du regard l'un l'autre. Un seul touché vous rend tous deux tous rouges. »******

**« Qu'est-ce que tu me raconte. Serais-ce l'onguent qui te monte à la tête ? »******

**« Allons Bambi ne soit pas si timide ! Tu le sais toi-même qu'il ne te voit pas de la même manière que nous. »******

**« Normal ! Affirmais-je avec le peu de conviction qui me restait. Je suis une femme et non vous. »******

**« Allons allons, arrêtez de vous voiler la face. »**

Je ne répondis pas et me referma sur moi-même. Pendant plusieurs minutes je restai ainsi quand tout d'un coup Thorin se posta devant moi et me dit très mécaniquement :

**« Vous, venez avec moi. Il faut que je vous parle. »**

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il m'avait pris par la main et me trainais dans un coin du toit (je ne suis pas sûr de ma phrase ^^).

**« Mais qu'est ce qui passe ? Que me voulez-vous ? Si c'est à cause de toute à l'heure, je peux vous assurez que c'était un accident ! »******

**« Taisez-vous et répondez plutôt à ma question de ce matin. »******

**« Ah c'est de cela dont vous voulez parler. »******

**« Oui, de cela. J'aimerais comprendre votre phrase «Ce qu'il vous manque c'est votre étoile du soir. » Mais de quelle étoile du soir parlez-vous? »******

**« Calmez-vous je vais vous expliquer. Tout d'abord asseyez-vous a coter de moi. »**

Il s'exécuta.

**« Vous avez tout d'un roi, la prestance, la carrure, l'assurance, l'éloquence et l'honneur. Vos hommes ne jurent que par vous et donneraient leurs vies pour vous servir. Vous êtes juste et faites tout pour votre peuple. Cependant il vous manque une chose. Une chose qui vous fera ouvrir les yeux. C'est cette chose qui vous donnera Erébord et fera de vous un roi accomplie. »******

**« Mais qu'est-ce ? » me dit-il intrigué.******

**« Thorin n'y a-t-il rien qui vous manques en ce moment ? »******

**« Mon royaume. Répondit-il comme par automatise. Il ne me manque que mon royaume, ainsi je pourrais offrir un foyer à mon peuple. »**

**« Est-ce tout ? Vous ne ressentez vraiment aucun autre manque ? «******

**« Non. »******

**« Même pas ici ?»**

Je joignis le geste à la parole et posa ma main sur son cœur. Son regard se planta dans le mien. Je pus y lire de l'incompréhension et une dose de mélancolie.

**« Tout comme les étoiles dans le ciel, tout être vivant à besoin d'être lié à un autre. Les astres sont liés entre eux par leur lumière. Ils bougent les uns en fonction des autres et vivent les uns avec les autres. Ainsi pour vivre heureux nous avons tous besoin de notre étoile du soir. Chacun a la sienne. Chacun a son étoile qui fera briller en lui la plus belle des choses et fera ressortir le meilleur de lui. »****  
**  
Thorin me regarda étrangement. Il me fixa longuement avant de reporté son regard sur la voile acté.  
**  
****« L'avez-vous trouvez votre étoile du matin ? »**

**« Je croix bien que oui… » Dis-je emplie de mélancolie.******

**« Et qui est-ce ? »**

S'il n'avait pas fait nuit j'aurais juré que ses trait s'était emplie de tristesse.

**« Je ne sais pas … »******

**« Comment cela ? Cela vous arrive-t-il souvent de ne pas savoir ce genre de chose ? »******

**« Ne vous moquez pas… » Dis-je quelques peu gêné.******

**« Je ne me moquerais jamais de vous. »**

Sa voie s'était réchauffée. Un frisson me parcourue.

**« Je l'ai rencontré lors d'un bal masqué. Continuais-je comme si de rien n'était. Il était beau et avait une aura indéfinissable. J'eu l'honneur de partage quelques instants en ca compagnie. Mais jamais plus cela ne se reproduira. »**

Le regard de Thorin s'illumina alors d'un éclat d'étonnement mais aussi de joie.  
**  
****« Vous … Vous êtes la princesse Eléonore des Montagnes Bleues ? »****  
**  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait ces mots.

**« Je…Je…. » Aucun mots ne sortit de la bouche trop surprise d'avoir ainsi été démasquée.******

**« Oui c'est vous ! Voilà pourquoi vous connaissez tant mes neveux. »******

**« Comment ? Comment m'avez-vous …. Si soudainement … »******

**« Comment je vous est reconnue si soudainement ? Tout simplement car vous ressembliez terriblement a votre père à ce moment précis. J'aurais dut m'en douter plus tôt. Vous êtes la seule Eléonore que mes neveux connaissent. »**

Ces mots, dit sur un ton presque enjoué, n'étaient qu'un fil cousu de mensonges. Il m'avait tout simplement reconnue car ce jeune loup n'était autre que lui, mais cela je l'ignorais à ce moment.  
**  
****« Je suis** **désolé de vous avoir menti…. Je pensais que si vous l'appreniez-vous voudriez me renvoyer chez moi et…. »****  
**  
Je ne pus finir ma phrase que Thorin me coupa. Sa voix était devenue plus rauque, plus chaude, plus protectrice…  
**  
****« Et vous auriez eu raison. Cette quête est bien trop dangereuse pour dame tel que vous. »**

Je crue qu'il parlait de mon rang alors qu'il parlait de ce que je représentais a ces yeux.

**« Une seule chose m'intrigue. Pourquoi pensez-vous que cela ne se reproduira jamais ? »******

**« Pourquoi ? Pour deux choses : La première est que je ne le reverrais sans aucun doute jamais. La deuxième est le simple fait qu'aucun homme ne voudra jamais de moi… Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même lors de notre rencontre je ne suis pas une naine, ni même une Hobbit. Je ne suis rien. Et je ne danserais plus jamais avec un nain et encore moins celui-là. »******

**« Ne dite pas de bêtise! Votre sang ne fait pas votre personne. Eléonore vous n'êtes pas une moins que rien. Vous êtes à mes yeux aussi naine que chacun des membres de cette compagnie. »**

Ces mots me touchèrent au plus profondément de mon être. Définitivement je m'étais vraiment trompé sur le compte de ce nain. Il a tout d'un roi. Il est MON roi.

Thorin se leva et me tendis ça main. Je la saisie et à mon grand étonnement son autre mains se posa sur ma hanche et il entama une danse. Je me laissai guider. La musique de cette soirée passée me revint en tête. C'était presque magique.  
**  
****« Vous voyez votre dernière raison n'était pas vrai. »****  
**  
Une fois encore je ne compris qu'à demi-mots sa phrase. Pensant qu'il ne parlait que du faite de danser avec un nain alors que lui pensais au faite de danser à nouveau avec CE même nain.

La valse dura pendant de longues minutes. Son regard était encré dans le mien. Une douceur y émanait. J'étais comme dans un rêve. Ce fut Kili qui le brisa...  
**  
****« Hey princesse qu'est-ce que tu fais …. »**

La fin de sa phrase s'éteignit quand il nous vit ainsi, son oncle et moi. Nous nous séparâmes vivement. Les joues rouges de honte je m'avançai vers lui et dit :

**« Viens Kili il faut que j'annonce quelques choses a toute la compagnie. »******

**« Part devant nous te rejoignons.** »

Je partie donc, laissant derrière moi un Kili quelques peu énervé, le regard noir.

**  
****« Tout le monde j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. »****  
**  
Tous se turent. La gêne me prit alors. Comment aillais-je leur annoncer que je leurs avait menti sur mon identité. Eux qui croyaient me connaitre allaient le voir comme une trahison. Je les regardai un à un. Tous attendaient, et sentaient que la chose allait être dure. Lorsque mes yeux arrivèrent sur Dwalin, ils se baissèrent immédiatement, trop honteux. Ce dernier tiqua à ce geste et vint vers moi ainsi que Bilbo. Ce dernier avait sans aucun doute compris de quoi il en retournait.

**« Allez Bambi dit nous ce qui te pèse sur le cœur. Cela ne peut pas être si grave. »******

**« Je vous ai menti… »**

Tous me regardèrent avec étonnement…. Dwalin s'écarta même d'un pas. Mais ce que je fis les étonna encore plus : je m'agenouillai. Chez les nains il n'y a pas plus humiliant que de s'agenouiller.

**« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas…. Je n'ai aucune excuse à vous présenter. Je vous ai menti sur mon identité. Je suis Eléonore fille de Thréor. T grand-duc d'Hérébord. Je suis désolé de vous avoir menti …Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez»**

Dwalin me tira alors et me mit une énorme baffe. Même si je pensai en mériter une je ne m'attendais pas à la recevoir de lui…

**« Ne dit pas de sottises ! Comment oses-tu te prosterner ainsi ! N'as-tu aucune fierté pour une naine ! Tu nous a peut-être pas dit toute la vérité mais tu restes la personne que l'on a connue dans cette aventure. Quel que soit ton nom tu seras toujours la même!»******

**« … je ne suis pas une naine… je ne suis rien… »**

Je le vit levez la main pour m'infliger une deuxième baffe mais rien ne vint. Son mouvement avait été stoppé par Thorin et se deux neveux.  
**  
****« Ose encore lever la main sur elle et c'est ta tête que j'enverrais chez les elfes. » Gronda Thorin le regard sévère.**

Dwalin retira alors sa main et me dit :

**« Désolé miss mais je te jure que si tu redis encore une seule fois que tu n'es pas une naine même la ligné de Durin entière ne saura retenir le coup que je t'assènerais. »**

Je dégluti difficilement, Dwalin était en ce moment même terrifiant. J'avais du mal à comprendre le comportement de Thorin. Pourquoi me protégeait-il alors que je lui avais aussi menti.

Tous les nains vinrent alors autour de moi. Tous affirmèrent que ce n'était pas grave et que ce qu'avait dit Dwalin était vrai. J'étais profondément touchée et devant tant de gentillesse je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer. Fili et Kili me prirent alors dans leurs bras.

**« Allez ma princesse ça va aller. Tu sais bien que je serais toujours là pour toi quoi qui l'arrive. » ajouta Kili en me caressant les cheveux.**

Ces bras me serrèrent plus fortement et je vins nicher ma tête dans son coup. Quelques une de ses mèches me chatouillèrent le visage et je ne pus retenir mon rire.

**« Pourquoi ris-tu ainsi ? » me demanda-t-il de son plus beau sourire.******

**« Ce sont tes cheveux qui me chatouille. »**

Bien évidement il s'évertua alors à bouger la tête de façon à me faire rire.

Thorin murmura alors un « Tout s'explique, je comprends mieux le comportement de Kili c'est dernier temps. »Je ne compris point qu'il parlait du comportement agressif de Kili ces derniers jours envers tous les nains qui osaient avoir ou recevoir quelques gestes tendres de ma part. La discussion qu'ils venaient tous les deux d'avoir il y a quelques instants est aussi compris dans cette catégorie.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur et la joie. Seule Dwalin ne m'avait pu adresser la parole. Quand vint alors le moment de dormir ce dernier s'assit à côté de moi et écarta les bras. C'était là une invitation à dormir avec lui comme la dernière fois. Je ne me fis donc pas prier. La paix était ainsi revenue. Il me serra fort contre lui avant de me dire de sa voix rauque :  
**  
****« Tu sais, qu'importe ton nom, ta race, ou tout autres choses, tu resteras a jamais ma petite Bambi a moi. Frêle et naïve comme ce petit faon des contes pour enfant. »**

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Nous étions réconciliés et en cette soirée je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien avec moi-même.

Mais les choses étranges reprirent leurs cours quand en pleine nuit je me réveillai dans les bras de Thorin ET de Dwalin. Au milieu de ces deux nains qui me protégeaient de leurs bras je faisais assez minuscule. Et pourquoi Thorin se trouvait-il ici ?

Et si c'est la fin ^^ Ok j'admets sa fait un peu Mary Sue mais j'aime bien ^^ J'espère que cela vous plais aussi=D J'attends vos avis avec impatience. Gros bisous a vous et encore merci pour avoir lue ce chapitre =D


End file.
